God Only Knows
by torzi-bom
Summary: god only knows what she sees when she's dreaming... huddy oneshot. please R&R!


_**God Only Knows**_

_**A/N:** Huddy one-shot inspired by 'God Only Knows' by David Franj. So don't kill me if some of the lyrics appear in this chunk of text. Enjoy, and review. Let me know if there is any OOCness._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the song. Mmm, definitely thinking about some place I'd rather be…_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Greg House wandered aimlessly down the street, hands in his pockets. As usual, he couldn't decide on the perfect eatery. He didn't know if he was in the mood for hamburgers, Italian food, or Chinese. He'd had no classes that afternoon, so instead of studying he had opted for to go for a jog. He had soon tired of the predictable pattern of pounding feet and racing heart, and instead followed his insatiable stomach.

He meandered down the concrete path he had walked many times before, the same familiar sounds of passing traffic and dulled conversations and music from nearby stores, and the distinct smell of powdered sugar that constantly drifted out of the donut shop on the corner. As he crossed the unusually quiet street, leaving the donut dunkers and sugar savorers behind, he noticed a long thin crack in the window of the restaurant ahead of him. It stretched its way up the glass, like a dreamer aiming for success, but fizzing out a few inches short from the top.

He gazed lazily through the window, mind not absorbing what sight told him, until something caught his eye. A young waitress stood, head tipped towards the ceiling, and lips curled into a smile, corners tugged upwards by cheeks. He was immediately intrigued by this unusual behavior. Why would a waitress, he wondered, be smiling in such a fashion? Maybe, he considered as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, she was thinking about some place she'd rather be. Maybe she's restless. A waitressing job was no job for a girl like that – long, thick dark curls tugged together over her left shoulder, smooth radiant skin illuminated by the light of the kitchen, slim figure imprisoned under an apron and shirt. _Maybe I think too much_, he scolded, letting his feet guide him closer to the restaurant, brain playing no part in his decision.

About to walk right on past that window and that girl, she looked down from the ceiling, eyes flicking out the window. And for a split second they captured his, and he was forever entranced. Though they met for just a moment, he saw straight through those deep blue eyes, into the soul of a stranger. He'd never thought an entire person's life, being and reason could be summed up into one second – but the ocean laid out before him told him almost everything he needed to know.

Before he could stop himself he'd pushed open the glass door and was encased in the warmth of the restaurant. Normally he would scrunch up his nose in distaste at the cozy, friendly atmosphere. It was too homey for him, but right now he didn't care. He wasn't here for the atmosphere. He was here for her.

Not waiting to be seated as the nearby sign implored him, he sat himself down at a table with a clear view of his latest interest, watching her through the glassless window to the kitchen.

She could be no older than twenty, he decided, as she reached a long slender arm up to tear off an old order from the row in waiting. She had that look of youth - a vibrancy, a resilience, yet a hint of vulnerability that made her so intriguing and so fascinating to watch. Only such a creature could hold Gregory House's attention.

He flicked off an approaching waiter, and instead pretended to peruse the menu as he caught momentary glances of his puzzle at work. That's what she was – a puzzle, a mystery. Though those soulful eyes had whispered her inner-most secrets to him, he still didn't know it all. He wanted to know every little thing that made her tick, her motives, the way her brain worked. Despite his theories, she still remained a mystery to him, and he always had to solve a mystery.

She moved out of the kitchen and into the main restaurant, this new development drawing his attention. Quickly grabbing a napkin a whipping out a pen, he scribbled down his number before standing and heading over to the register where she now stood, absorbed in her task. As he approached her, now closer than he had been when looking through the window, he noticed the delicacies of her. The soft cheekbones and long lashes, the velvet lips and defined nose. She was a picture, and had he been an artist, he'd have wanted to paint her. However, no such creative bone had been passed down to him from the preceding generations.

He reached the register and leaned up against it, catching the girl's attention. She looked at him with a friendly smile, those eyes threatening to suck him in and hold him captive. He slipped the napkin onto the wooden bench top, causing her gaze to drop to the flimsy item. He clicked on his pen, the snap of the metal isolated, as though it were the only sound in the room. His eyes snagged on her badge, white writing bold on black – _Lisa_. Deliberately within her gaze, he wrote the four letters below the previously scrawled number, not hesitating before letting his pen draw a star next to her name. Looking up from the napkin she sought out his eyes, a genuine smile forming on her lips. Those lips, he thought, could render any man completely hopeless. Locking onto her strong blues, he knew she was someone that was going to go places. The fire and determination he saw told him this wasn't it for her. This place was barely the beginning.

Without saying a word, he turned and left, heading back out into the chilly air of the early evening, sounds of the world filling his ears once more. He pondered what she dreamt, in her moment of inner happiness that he had witness. He was sure it wasn't the only occurrence. God only knows, he mused, what she sees when she's dreaming. He didn't know why, but he knew that even though she wouldn't call, someday they would meet again.

After all, he hadn't quite finished the puzzle.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_**A/N:** Thoughts, comments, questions, queries? Voice them in a review, because you know I love it. _


End file.
